


Look

by ericaismeg



Series: 30 Days of Writing [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Derek sees Stiles, Stiles is causing accidents and making a mess. Derek's not sure if Stiles is into him or scared of him.</p><p>Erica helps him find out.</p><p>It's a little awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm ~~attempting~~ doing this [writing challenge](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/84097258077/felicitygs-spontaneousfangasm).
> 
> Day Eighteen.
> 
> Word of the day: look.
> 
> ***  
> SPECIAL THANKS TO [ANOTHER ERICA ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fermata/pseuds/Fermata)(who is awesome, lovely, beautiful, kind, heartwarming, beautiful, amazing, gorgeous - follow her on [tumblr](http://www.sayitthroughsong.tumblr.com)).

            Derek Hale watches as Stiles trips over his own feet (or maybe it was air?). He stops himself from hitting the ground by grabbing onto a table. The surface shakes, and a girl's drink spills over. She squeals, and then shoots Stiles the dirtiest look Derek's ever seen—and he knows Erica Reyes.

            Stiles rubs a hand down the back of his head, and stutters, “Uh, oh my god, I am _so_ sorry. I just...can I clean it up?”

            The girl rolls her eyes, grabbing her purse and jacket as she stands up. She picks up her cell phone, shaking the pop off it, and then says, “You can _leave_.”

            Stiles nods, ducking his head, dashing away. Derek sees him almost fall over his feet—he's starting to think it's just air though—again before Stiles disappears around a corner.

            _Dammit_ , he's not seeing Stiles at this park any time soon. It's not the first time it's happened, and it certainly won't be the last. Hell, Derek's not sure what's going to happen to Stiles if he ever gets a chance to say hi.

            It'd started a few weeks ago. Derek had bumped into Stiles in the grocery store. Their carts had tapped at the front, and then Stiles was apologizing as he backed up. Derek hadn't had a chance to warn him, because Stiles had walked into the huge can sale display. They'd come crashing down, and there had been chilli and beans everywhere.

            Stiles had stammered his apologizes, told the cashiers he'd be in later to pay for everything he owes. Then he had left. Derek has gone into the grocery store at midnight a couple times since, but Stiles never appears.

            The second time had been a few days later. Derek had seen Stiles at the bowling alley with his friends. Derek had been dragged there by Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Cora. They'd had a great night, and then Stiles had come in. He'd been with his friends, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny. Derek's mood had dropped, because he'd been positive that Stiles had been on a date with Danny, and _that sucks_.

            However, it had worked out that their lanes were beside each other. They'd both had their turns at the same time. Derek had looked over at Stiles, only to watch in horror as Stiles swung the bowling ball backwards and let it go. It had flown in the air (surprisingly further than Derek would've guessed) and crashed down, cracking the floor, and smashing into Jackson's ankle. Jackson had screamed at Stiles, who had apologized (again) and run out of the bowling alley.

            Derek had tried to follow him that time, but Stiles and his Jeep had been long gone. He's let his friends take him to the bowling alley since (more willingly) and he's seen Stiles' friends, but no Stiles.

            The third time had happened two weeks ago. Derek had gone into the local cafe. He had had to kill some time before he could go pick Cora up from her violin lessons. He had been sitting in the corner, sipping on his coffee, when Stiles had walked in. Derek had debated whether he should go talk to Stiles, but then Stiles had ordered his drink.

            It wasn't until he received his drink, and looked to see Derek sitting there, that the next accident happened. Stiles had dropped his mug, and it had shattered everywhere. He'd cursed, told Isaac (who works at the coffee shop) that he'd be back to pay for it and that he was truly sorry. Derek had gotten up, ready to chase Stiles again, but the kid moves _fast_ when he's embarrassed.

            Derek hasn't seen him in there since—and Isaac had sworn up and down that Stiles had a routine, and always came in around that time.

            The last time, before right now, had been at school. Derek had turned the corner, a bit too close to the wall, at the same time Stiles had. Their notebooks had gone _everywhere_ , and Stiles had just stammered out a huge apology. He had grabbed all of his things very quickly, and Derek had managed a weak “It's okay” while Stiles ran down the hall.

            Derek doesn't bother leaving his spot from the park table he'd sat down at, because he knows that Stiles is long gone. The kid can _move_. Derek picks his book up again, and wonders how it's possible that Stiles had managed to run away each time they'd seen each other.

            He doesn't seem to know how to get Stiles to relax around him. Derek remembers when he'd first seen Stiles in school. He'd known him, had grown up a year older than Stiles, since they were kids. However, it hadn't been until last year that he'd truly noticed Stiles. Stiles had taken up leading his friend, Lydia's, campaign for school president. Stiles should study marketing in college, because he has a knack for it. Not only were Lydia's posters clever and funny, they had been eye-catching and creative. Whoever had been opposing Lydia had fought hard, but Derek can't remember a single thing they had done.

            Stiles had done a little speech in favour of Lydia, and it had been the most amusing, honest speech that Derek had ever heard. After that, Derek had become very aware of when Stiles would walk in the same area as him. They'd share sneaked glances here and there, and Derek had wondered if Stiles had the same curiousity about him. He's starting to doubt that.

            Maybe Stiles feels as though Derek's stalking him. Maybe Stiles is _scared_ of Derek. It wouldn't be the first time that someone's been scared of Derek and he's read it as interest.

            He pulls his phone out.

 

**DEREK:** _it happened again_

**ERICA:** _shut up. HOW?_

He loves Erica. She knows exactly what he's talking about, without him mentioning a subject. He enjoys that about her—the fact that she seems to understand Derek in a way that not many people do.

**DEREK:** _I don't know, I'm waiting for Cora so I came to the park_

**ERICA:** _what happened this time??_  

**DEREK:** _he tripped and hit a table and knocked over some girl's drink  
_ **DEREK:** _she was exceptionally rude to him_

**ERICA:** _oh god, don't get protective Derek_  
 **ERICA:** _you haven't even held a conversation with him yet  
_ **ERICA:** _don't worry, I still support your crush on him even if the boys don't_

**DEREK:** _you just like teasing me about him  
_ **DEREK:** _and I don't know if it counts as a crush?_

**ERICA:** _we've been talking about him for the past year  
_ **ERICA:** _it's a crush, hell you completely forgot about Kate when you saw him_

**DEREK:** _who?_

**ERICA:** _exactly! did he run again?_

**DEREK:** _I couldn't even stand up..._

**ERICA:** _you know where he lives, maybe you should just end this and see what's up  
_ **ERICA:** _either you freak the fuck out of him or he's just extremely nervous around you_

**DEREK:** _how is it that you always know what I'm thinking?_

**ERICA:** _best friends, dude—that's what we do  
_ **ERICA:** _I know you're bad at people, so I won't hold it against you_

            Derek snorts at his phone, forgetting he's in public. He checks the time. He _would_ have time to stop by the Stilinski house before Cora would be done.

**DEREK:** _I can't go to his house, that's super weird and super awkward_

**ERICA:** _fine, whimp, corner him at school tomorrow_

**DEREK:** _okay, maybe.I don't want it to be super creepy_

**ERICA:** _the boy can't function when you LOOK at him, I can't wait to see how he reacts when you talk to him  
_ **ERICA:** _make sure I can see the show, please?_

**DEREK:** _no, that's cruel  
_ **DEREK:** _but I am starting to think he's scared of me_

**ERICA:** _or so turned on that he has to run away to get off_

**DEREK:** _I doubt that_

**ERICA:** _you underestimate how attractive you are, darling_

**DEREK:** _or I'm realistic and you're dramatic_

**ERICA:** _you keep thinking that, but maybe you should follow Stilinski after he has one of his 'accidents' again  
_ **ERICA:** _boyd says you're a pretty boy, der-bear_

**DEREK:** _thanks boyd  
_ **DEREK:** _I'll talk to you later, I'm going to go get Cora now_

**ERICA:** _you'll be thirty minutes early, but okay! looove you!_

            He smiles at the screen. Erica had barged into his life. She'd sat beside him one day in grade seven and said, “We're going to be best friends and you're going to love me.” Derek hadn't wanted to be rude (his mother drilled manners into him, even if he's gruffer with people now), so he had nodded and she had given him her famous Erica smile. Derek has to admit, it's the best thing that's ever happened to him.

            In grade nine, she'd told him that she needed to change the life of someone else. Derek had snorted in response, but then Erica had pointed her finger at Isaac Lahey. She had told Derek, voice full of pity and fear, “ _He needs us_.” Derek has to admit that Erica had been right.

            Isaac is now living with Boyd and his family. Boyd didn't come into their circle until grade ten, when Erica had gotten bored again. Boyd had been sitting alone in the cafeteria, and that wouldn't do for Erica. He hadn't acknowledged them joining him for lunch the first couple of days, so Erica had cornered him in the hallway and demanded to know why.

            Derek still doesn't know what Boyd said, but it was enough to break Erica's heart. From what Derek had gathered, he vaguely knows that Erica had promised Boyd that they wanted to be friends, they wanted to get to know him, and to be there for him. Boyd had shrugged and accepted their friendship after that.

            He's one of the few people that Derek would actually go to for anything, and he knows Boyd would be there.

            So when Derek types back his response, he wonders if Erica knows just how much he means it.

**DEREK:** _love you more, kiddo_

            And just because he's feeling a little sentimental today...

**DEREK:** _tell boyd the same_

**ERICA:** _oh MY GOD YOU ARE THE CUTEST THING EVER SOMETIMES DEREK_  
 **ERICA:** _after Boyd of course  
_ **ERICA:** _also boyd says not possible_

            Derek decides to leave it at that. He walks over to his Camaro, unaware that Stiles is standing behind a bush watching him with his Bambi eyes.

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

            “You _have_ to talk to him,” Erica says a few days later. She pushes Derek's locker closed for him, and he doesn't protest even though he's still holding a textbook that he doesn't need. She's eyeing him carefully. “You're obsessing, Hale. You need to figure out what Stilinski is all about.”

            “Erica, I'm not sure that's the best.”

            “He's currently alone in the history room,” she tells him, sounding oddly smug.

            “And you know that, _how_?” Derek asks.

            “He thinks he's meeting Cora for a history study session. Cora set it up, so he can meet you. _Go_. Don't think about it, Derek. Just _do_ something about it,” Erica tells him. She's turning his shoulders and pushing him forward. “I wanted to watch, but I want you to _talk_ more than I want to eat popcorn and create commentary to Boyd and Isaac.”

            Derek's not sure why he doesn't fight her, but he lets her lead him down the hall until they get three feet from the classroom door. He glances back at her, but Erica takes a step away and then waves him forward.

            “Just do it, Derek. You know you want to,” Erica says. Her voice is gentle, more gentle than Derek's heard in a while.

            He just nods and opens the door. Sure enough, Stiles is sitting with his back to the door. Derek steps inside and shuts the door behind him.

            “God, there you are. I was starting to wonder if you had stood me up,” Stiles says over his shoulder, but he doesn't turn his head.

            He flips through some pages in his textbook and then asks Derek, who he thinks is Cora apparently, “I'm glad you wanted to study. Although, I'm surprised you didn't ask Isaac. I hear he kicked ass in this class.”

            “Uh,” is the only think Derek can think to say.

            At the sound of his voice, which most definitely isn't the feminine tone he'd been expecting, Stiles whips his head around. His jaw drops, and then he stares. It takes him all of three seconds before he's stammering though. “Whoa, dude, did not know it was you, I thought I was talking to Cora. Your sister. Obviously. You know that. That she's your sister, I mean. I—wait, are you here to tell me she's cancelling? She begged me, and I gave up lunch plans for this. Although to be fair, it's what I do every lunch and it's kind of boring but—wait, _why_ are you here?”

            “Erica,” Derek answers. Stiles looks more confused than before, and Derek glances around the room. There's nothing to keep his focus, so he meets Stiles' eyes again. Stiles had had his hand on his textbook apparently, and when he moves a little to see Derek better, he doesn't lift his hand.

            His textbook crashes to the floor, but neither of them react.

            “Erica,” Stiles repeats. “Erica Reyes?”

            “She, um, she thought it would be good if we talked.”

            “If we talked,” Stiles echos.

            “Are you going to repeat _everything_ I say?” Derek asks, dryly. He doesn't mean to. In fact, he wants to clap a hand over his mouth. But he doesn't. He keeps his expression....well, expression _less_. He wonders if Stiles' throat has gone dry suddenly too.

            Stiles snorts. “No.” Pause. “Not everything, anyway.”

            “Good,” Derek says, feeling a little more confident. He rubs the back of his neck and wonders if he should walk closer to Stiles or stay three-quarters of a classroom away. “Do I scare you?”

            Stiles blinks at the question. He shakes his head slowly, and then says, “No. At least, I don't think so. You do have a look of doom sometimes, but I don't think you'd hurt me.”

            “Good,” Derek murmurs. He nods slightly, and then asks, “What's going on then? Why do you keep _running_?”

            “Oh god, this isn't happening.” Stiles draws his hands up to cover his face. “No, no, no.”

            Derek frowns. He glances around the room, and if someone else had been there, he would've shared a _what do I do_? look. “Sorry. It's just...”

            “It's _just_ ,” Derek starts. He jerks a hand in the air, demanding Stiles to keep talking.

            “It's just, I've embarrassed myself _how_ many times in front of you. And you want to know _why_? Isn't it obvious?” Stiles asks. He peeks at Derek through his fingers. Derek shakes his head in response. “Dude, I just—”

            “Stop saying that,” Derek mumbles. “If you don't want to tell me, fine. I'll tell Erica that it was a bust and she will leave it alone.”

            “You're just really pretty, and you _looked_ at me,” Stiles explains when Derek turns.

            He doesn't leave the classroom. Instead he asks, not looking back at Stiles, “I looked at you?”

            Stiles simply says, “Yes. God, I don't know how to explain it. I've been looking at you for years, and suddenly, you were looking back. I felt creepy, but then, I don't know. You _looked_ at me.”

            Derek turns back to Stiles now. “I'm not following.”

            “I know,” Stiles mumbles into his hands. He tries again. “It was as if you saw me. I felt like you saw past all of the rambling mess, all of the stupid clumsy incidents—which added up to be quite expensive, FYI—and just saw me. And that's the stupidest thing I've ever said. Like, wow, way to sound pathetic. God. I'm sorry. I just...”

            And then Derek's watching Stiles rush towards him, and Derek thinks that maybe Stiles is going to kiss him. He almost prepares himself for that, even though the thought makes him nervous. Only Stiles is moving pass him, and out the door.

            Derek just turns slowly on his heels and watches the door click shut.

            How did that happen? How did Derek _really_ think that Stiles was going to kiss him, when all he ever does is run from him?

            He sits down on a chair and frowns at the stupid textbook on the floor. Stiles had said that Derek had seen pass stuff to see him. Derek's confused, because who is Stiles if not the rambling, clumsy boy? It's not as though they'd spent any time talking, but Derek had learned enough to know that something in his gut keeps telling him, _try again. Try harder. He's worth it._

            When Erica comes in and echoes those thoughts, Derek knows he can't give up just yet. He's just not sure what he's supposed to do though. Stiles thinks he's pretty though.

            That's enough to keep a small smile tugging on Derek's lips for the rest of the day.

            _You're just really pretty_.

            His shoulders rise and fall, and the smile grows a little bigger. He doesn't care that Erica's watching him a little closer.

            Stiles thinks he's pretty.

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            “Hi,” a small voice comes from behind him. Derek turns around to see Stiles standing in the doorway of the locker room. He glances around. “Is anyone here?”

            Derek shakes his head. He tugs at his towel, making sure it stays close to him. “No, I was in a meeting with Coach before I changed, so everyone should be gone.”

            “I, okay, do you want me to wait outside?” Stiles asks.

            Derek raises an eyebrow. “No?”

            “Oh.”

            Then Derek walks back towards his stuff. Stiles follows him after a moment. He sits down on a bench, but doesn't face Derek.

            “So I made a fool out of myself again. The other day, in the History room.” Stiles sighs. “I shouldn't have left.”

            Derek shrugs, even though Stiles isn't looking at him. He pulls the towel away and tosses it on the bench. He reaches around for his boxers in his bag. “I can't say I know why you did leave, but I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable. You weren't expecting me, or expecting to be asked those questions.”

            Stiles seems to be relieved. He rubs his neck. “Wow, okay, so you're like totally cool.”

            Derek lets out a laugh he wasn't expecting. “Gee, thanks. Don't sound so surprised there.”

            Stiles chuckles, and then he glances over at Derek who had just finished pulling his boxers on. His face goes bright red, and he whips his head back to look straight at the lockers in front of him. “Uh sorry—”

            “Stiles, we're in a _locker_ room,” Derek reminds him. “I don't care. So. I see you, huh?”

            “Okay, _fine_ , embarrass me some more. At this point, it can't get any worse,” Stiles admits with a frustrated sigh. “I shouldn't be here.”

            “Why are you?” Derek asks. He zips up his jeans and then walks around to sit on the bench beside Stiles

            He looks at Derek, and then chokes on air. “Dude, you're shirtless.”

            Derek waves a hand around in the air, gesturing to the room. Stiles just nods weakly.

            “Does it bother you? I can put a shirt on, if you want?”

            “No!” Stiles squeaks. He clears his throat. “It's just...”

            “It's just that I'm so pretty,” Derek says. He's not sure why he feels comfortable teasing Stiles this way. He has a feeling it has something to do with the way Stiles is giving him a steady gaze, as though he's never looking away.

            It takes a few seconds, but then Derek sees the way that Stiles' lips jerk upwards. He's fighting it, but then he just gives in and pushes Derek's shoulder casually. “You're a jerk.”

            Derek stills at the contact on his shoulder. His voice grows quiet as he says, “Do you want to get to know each other?”

            “Yeah,” Stiles breathes. “I can't believe you want to get to know me, but...I'd like that.”

            “Stiles?” Derek asks. He nods. “Think you'll quit running?”

            “If you keep looking at me like that,” Stiles murmurs.

            “Like what?”

            “Like you want to eat me,” Stiles says, laughing.

            “Maybe I do,” Derek answers.

            “Why is that _so_ hot?” Stiles groans. Then his eyes grow wide.

            When Derek just smiles lightly, Stiles relaxes. He tilts his head and studies Derek's face. It's not until a few moments have passed before Derek realizes the way Stiles is looking at him. He doesn't see the grumpy guy, he doesn't see the loner, or the socially awkward guy. He seems to get him, as though they already know one each other.

            They have an understanding.

            He wonders if this is how it happens in those great romances that people write books, movies, and music for. He wonders how crushed he'll be if it's not.

            “Stiles?” Derek asks, quietly.

            “Yep.”

            “I think you look at me _that_ way.”

            “I hope so,” Stiles tells him. “I just have this gut feeling about us. Am I crazy?”

            Derek's eyes brighten. “No.”

 

**♚♞♚♞♚♞**

 

            “Okay, so you and Stilinski _still_ haven't been on an official date?” Isaac asks, sitting down at their usual lunch table. “I thought you two professed your love in the locker room _two months_ ago?”

            “They did,” Erica says, eyeing him.

            Derek shrugs. “We're not rushing anything.”

            “Oh my god, you pine for him for a year, you finally talk, he feels the same way, and you're not rushing anything?” Isaac asks, exasperated. “I don't get you, Hale.”

            Derek laughs, and then he catches Stiles walking into the cafeteria. Their eyes meet, and Derek knows that it doesn't matter if they haven't gone on a real date yet. The look they share, private and knowing, says it all. They're in this for the slow build, for the long haul. They're still getting to know each other.

            Then Stiles trips over air (Derek's officially decided that Stiles just needs some air and he can manage to fumble forward) and Scott reaches out, grabs the back of his shirt, and pulls him upright. Stiles laughs a little, but when he reaches Derek's table, he doesn't need words to remind him that he's not going anywhere.

            Not anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Posting at 11:43PM (for me in Canada), so woo~ just made it!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr if you want](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com/)


End file.
